Mi helado
by karumene-san
Summary: Este es un fic que no esta basado en nada Una chica de pronto ve como uno de sus mejores sueños se hace realidad... Ese chico perfecto aparece ante ella... algo de lemmon más adelante Ese chico perfecto es... si es M O.o


Antes de nada decir que aunque haya puesto que este fic esta basado en las clamp quiero que sepan que no esta basado en eso... es solo que no sabía que poner para poder colgarlo xD

Bien, os aclaro que es una historia escrita, es mitad real y como comprobaran según lean, mitad imaginada totalmente...

Espero les guste y no tengo ponerle disclaimer por que todo es mió

"**Mi helado"**

-Por favor anda... –dije algo cansada mientras tiraba de la camiseta de un muchacho alto.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí..." pensaba mientras él me ignoraba completamente.

-Por favor Manu ven...- si, decidí llamarle Manu, me gustaba, y él lo único que me había escrito en el espejo era "M" así que así lo deje...

-No,- dijo por fin mirándome, pero aún quieto,- no me llamo Manu...

-Pues dime como,- le contesté perdiendo la paciencia...

-No,- él agachó la cabeza un poco,- no lo recuerdo. Bueno, pero si sabes andar... venga por favor, vamos rápido, que he quedado.

Ahora, estoy un poco ocupada, el chico que tengo delante es un tanto... especial. No se como a sucedido, pero aquí esta, me miró extrañado y ahora esta mirándose al espejo sin parar. Dice que no sabe su nombre. Y para colmo quedé con mis amigos hace ya media hora, voy tarde, claro, pero es que hoy teníamos una importante reunión, a la cual, ya me quedó claro que no estaba destinada a ir...

Os cuento la historia desde el principio y así lo entendéis mejor...

Todo comenzó esta mañana, una mañana que ya no era la normal.

Mi móvil sonó a las 9 de la mañana. Yo algo dormida miré el mensaje.

"Karma ven a la heladería Torres a las 5, hace mucho que no estamos un rato juntas."

Le contesté a mi amiga que por supuesto, que me esperara allí. Pero ya me habían despertado.

En pleno agosto, a las 9... en mi verano de descanso y "desenfreno"... este año entro a la universidad, he logrado sacar el bachillerato con una excelente nota, por lo que me he permitido un verano sabático. Cada vez que lo pienso me resulta igualmente graciosa la idea...

No hubo muchas más interrupciones esa mañana. Mi madre me recordó que tenía una reunión bastante importante esa tarde sobre un viaje a Alemania. "Sabático... ya, y yo pensaba que estaba exenta de responsabilidades"

Aproximadamente a las cuatro y media salí de mi casa. El calor de la calle hizo que se me quitaran las ganas de ver a mi amiga. Pero la idea de compartir un helado con mi amiga me daba algo de fuerzas.

"Demasiado lejos..." pensaba mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles del pueblo a unos 39ºC... "demasiada calor para una persona normal... maldita sea la hora a la que hemos quedado"

Miré el reloj, miré la heladería de lejos. Frente a ella una fuente refrescaba el paseo. Y allí estaba mi amiga haciéndome señas con la mano.

-¡Que energías tienes Helena!-le dije al llegar junto a ella.

-¿No tienes energía solo de pensar en nuestro helado perfecto?

Empecé a reír... eso era otra cosa especial de ese verano. Los helados. Nuestra teoría de los helados.

Entramos a la heladería con más variedad de sabores de todo el pueblo. Eran algo caros, pero merecían la pena...

Tras elegir minuciosamente nuestras tarrinas nos sentamos en el rincón de siempre.

-Comencemos...

-Helena,- murmure,- yo se me las normas, tu te las sabes, ¿hace falta?

-Of course!, -me contestó ella con su perfecto acento inglés,- es un rito, si no lo hacemos...

-Ya se, ya se... no es algo especial.

Ambas pusimos nuestros helados en le centro de la mesa, con una cucharilla en la mano probamos el primer sabor. Las dos tarrinas estaban compuestas por dos sabores. Cuatro sabores distintos.

La mía era de limón acido y natilla, nada especial, pero llevaba tiempo queriendo probar esa combinación.

La de ella era de chocolate "Ferrero" y fresa, rara para los helados como ella sola, pero los sabores solían ser inigualables.

Ella cogió una cucharadita de cada uno de los cuatros helados, cuatro cucharadas, al igual que yo...

Las dos soltamos un pequeño ¡mmm! al probarlos... los mejores helados del mundo estaban allí sin duda alguna.

Seguimos el "rito", ahora probamos los sabores combinados, ella el suyo, yo el mío. Yo el suyo, ella el mío.

-Por diox, Karma, este es único. Es tuyo...- dijo un segundo después de saborearlo.

-Ni que lo digas... pero no soy capaz de ponerle cara...

De eso trataba nuestro "rito", un helado es un tío, es algo divertido que hicimos un día y fue tan perfecto y tan divertido que decidimos hacerlo cada vez que estuviéramos sola.

-Es una pena que los helados no se compartan,- dijo mirando el mío ávidamente.

-Si lo compartiéramos nos sentiríamos celosas, y acabaríamos peleándonos, no puede ser...

Las dos nos reímos. Nos lo tomábamos en serio, un helado era un tío en el mismo momento en el que le adjudicábamos una cara... pero esa cara era de alguien conocido.

-En serio. –Dije tras algunas cucharadas más,- no se quien es pero quiero conocerlo ya...

-Bueno, deséalo, hay veces que un solo deseo es tan poderoso que se acaba cumpliendo.

Mi amiga, creía en todo tipo de magia, ritos y demás, y decía que nuestro rito del helado era un tipo de magia más. El chico podía aparecer frente a ti, pues el helado estaba hecho por y para ti, si son tus sabores y has cumplido las reglas ese chico sería tuyo tarde o temprano.

-Un chico tan dulce como la natilla, con sorpresas de galletas, amable y simpático, tierno... pero todo eso en el fondo, pues debe ser ácido cual limón, tan jugoso como el mismo y atractivo como los azahares...

-Karma es perfecto, debe ser tuyo,- dijo mi compañera riendo.

-Más quisiera yo Helena...

Miré el reloj. Pronto debía ir a la reunión.

-Oye, creo que se nos ha hecho tarde,- dijo Helena mirando su reloj,- tenía que irme a las 6 y son ya y cuarto.

-¿Cómo? – le dije... volví a mirar mi reloj... se había parado, lo puse bien. A las 6 comenzó mi reunión.

Gracias a dios estaba cerca, en cinco minutos llegaría.

-Bueno... una gran tarde, -le dije a mi amiga,- espero tener muchas más como esta.

-Y también, -contestó dándome un abrazo,- me voy ya, nos vemos otro día.

Yo entré al baño antes de irme, tomé la última cucharada de mi helado y me miré al espejo. Cerré los ojos y degustando el sabor visualicé a ese chico al que tanto quería, al que yo imaginaba que sería como mi helado.

Abrí los ojos, tenía la sensación de que me había dormido en esa posición, miré el reloj, apenas habían pasado dos minutos. Me miré al espejo.

-Ahh!

Grité al ver a un muchacho detrás de mí. Alzó su mano y en el espejo puso una gran "M"

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté asustada, pero a la vez sin parar de mirarle a los ojos.

Él me miró.

-Yo... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Se miraba al espejo, sus ojos marrones perfectos se reflejaban en el espejo, y dejaban que viera sus pelos castaños, tan claros que yo prefería decir que era rubio ceniza. Muy, muy alto.

No podía parar de mirarle, no sabía de donde había salido, solo sabía que él era ese chico que yo había imaginado que sería mi helado... ese helado perfecto...

De pronto me di cuenta de que seguía allí y mi reunión había comenzado hacía rato.

-Oye chico, ¿tienes nombre?

Señalo la "M".

-Bueno, ¿vienes conmigo?

Él seguía mirándose al espejo.

"No lo puedo dejar aquí" pensaba mientras le miraba.

-Venga vente...

Y así comenzó todo. Así llego "M" a mí. Aún no me lo creo, pero mi Helado perfecto se materializo... aún no se su nombre, no lo sabe ni él. No se si se derretirá (risas) cuando salga al sol de mi pueblo. Solo sé es que no lo puedo abandonar en ese pequeño servicio de señoras de la heladería.

-¿Co-como te llamas tu?- me preguntó el cuando deje de tirar de su chaleco.

-Me llamo Carmen, puedes llamarme Karma,- le dije sonriendo sin saber muy bien por que lo hacía.

-Carmen, yo, esto... ¿estoy hablando Español?

Ese fue el colmo de las preguntas raras...

-Claro, ¿Cómo no?

Se tocó la cara... se despeino un poco, se puso bien el chaleco. Y tan solo dijo:

-Bueno, si estoy soñando habrá que aprovechar...

No entendí nada. Pero ya no me importaba. Solo sabía que tenía que darme prisa para llegar aunque fuera solo al final de la reunión. Ahora la expresión de "M" parecía distinta. Tan distinta que me resulto incluso más atrayente.

-Por cierto,- me dijo según salíamos de la heladería,- no me llamo Manu, me llamo Martin.

Espero que os guste, si es así o si no lo es dejen reviews, que es mi primer shojo adulto que escribo sin basarme en nada y quiero saber opiniones


End file.
